Maya Waller (ME-1)
"It's not about the size of the artillery. It's about choosing the perfect bullets. Agent Stone, Knight Owl... they all know their own teams inside and out, which is critical and ingenious... but limiting. I got this job because I'm good at mixing and matching. At studying everyone's strengths and weaknesses and thinking outside the boxes labeled "Doom Patrol" and "Checkmate." Remind me to tell you sometime how Knight Owl could kill Red Star if he wanted to." Personality "I love this world... but something has happened... there has been a change. It seems like I'm the only one who can see that humanity is broken. And the people with the powers to fix it don't know how." "Everyone has a weakness, and a weakness can be leveraged." Relationships "I am your consequence." Arjuna Khan Alxeander Luthor Nadine Bishop William Lawton/Knight Owl "Show too much kindness, people won't fear you. If they don't fear you, they don't follow you." "A return to first principles in a republic is sometimes caused by the simple virtues of one man. His good example has such an influence that the good men strive to imitate him, and the wicked are ashamed to lead a life so contrary to his example. " - Arjuna Khan quoting Machiavelli in order to explain Knight Owl's allure Despite her gifts ingenious planning and manipulation, Waller is not immune to mistakes nor is she above overplaying her hand if she is convinced she is in the superior position, proving herself not above arrogance. Another fatal flaw Waller has is underestimating people. She remarked to Knight Owl was not a concern in the big picture, because she couldn't fathom a noteworthy mass of people would truly be inspired to follow based solely on his virtue. This specific underestimation betrays a greater weakness: Waller thinks solely in terms of leverage and manipulation, almost pathologically incapable of believing that people genuinely believe in virtues such as honor, compassion, and integrity (or at least not enough to numerically matter). "I know people, highly invested in my survival, and they are people who really know how to hurt in ways you can't even imagine" "Well, first and foremost, I know all the people you'd get to go after me, and they like me better than you. Second, you seem to remember the recruit that wanted to be Black Knight from years ago, but the power dynamic has changed, and you do not want to be the recieving end of my undivided attention." Trivia *In addition to Amanda Waller, personality to be based on Game of Thrones characters: Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish, Cersei Lannister, Tywin Lannister, and Stannis Baratheon. *The name Maya has several meaning in several languages **In Hindu philosophy, Māyā means "illusion." **In Old Persian it means "generous." **In the Nepali language, "Maya" means "love." **In unrelated by similar name, Maia, means "courage/bravery" in Maori language. **Maya is also used as a short form for the Basque name Amaia/Amaya, meaning "the end" in Spanish-speaking countries. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Versions of Amanda Waller Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Neutral Characters Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Military Personnel Category:Law Enforcement Officials Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Tracking Category:Investigation Category:Interrogation Category:Checkmate (ME-1) Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Multilingual Category:Americans